Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,324,552; 8,314,689; 8,222,588; 8,203,440; 7,994,462; 7,655,894; 7,339,149; 7,344,261; 7,459,664; 7,423,248; 6,097,023; 5,949,331; 5,670,935; and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.